Question: When $n$ is divided by 6, a remainder of 1 is given. What is the remainder when $n+2010$ is divided by 6?
Answer: If $n$ has a remainder of 1 when divided by 6, then $n+6$ will also have a remainder of 1 when divided by 6. If we keep adding 6 to $n$, we still have a remainder of 1. We can write $2010 = 6 \cdot 335$, so once we add 6 to $n$ 335 times, we will get that $n+2010$ has a remainder of $\boxed{1}$ when it is divided by 6.